


Duet Practice

by QueenWinterofLuna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Duet, Fluff, M/M, Pair Skate, Stay Close to me, stammi vicino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWinterofLuna/pseuds/QueenWinterofLuna
Summary: Yuri and Victor are practicing their pair skate, but something unexpected happens.





	Duet Practice

“Hahaha Victor stop it! That tickles!” “How can I stop?! You’re so cute and squishy!” Victor had his hands wrapped around Yuri’s stomach because Victor was planning on lifting Yuri up since they were practicing for their duet. “You were supposed to lift me up, not tickle me!” Yuri’s face turned red from embarrassment. Victor smiled, “How can I help myself?!” Yuri sighed and smiled, “Fine then let’s take a break.” Yuri and Victor made their way off the ice and sat on a nearby bench.  
“Are you sure you want us to skate to this song. I UH MEAN IT’S NOT LIKE I DON’T LIKE IT BUT-” Victor smiled warmly. “Of course I want to skate to this song. After all it was the song that you skated to that inspire me to become your coach.” Yuri blushed. He tried to forget about that video, but a part of him didn’t want to forget. I mean it was the video that brought them together. Yuri liked to think of it as a bittersweet moment. Yuri exhaled, “Well you did skate to it for a season and I just figured that you’d be bored of skating to it and-” Victor interrupted him. “Skating this song with you could never be boring, no matter the song. Don’t worry Yuri.” Victor put a hand on Yuri’s face. Yuri couldn’t help but smile. Knowing that Yuri felt a lot better, Victor said, “We should get back to practice.”  
Yuri and Victor got back onto the ice and began to skate the routine. Sounds of skates against the ice filled the room. It was finally the part of the program where Yuri and Victor would be facing each other. Yuri got in front of Victor and grabbed his hands. Victor gazed into Yuri’s eyes. Suddenly, Victor tripped on his toe pick. Before he knew it, Yuri found his idol and skating legend Victor Nikiforov seated on the ice. “Oh my gosh Victor are you okay?” Yuri reached his hand out to help but was greeted by a laughing Victor instead. After helping him up, Yuri decided to end practice for the day.   
Yuri led Victor off the ice and back onto the bench the were previously seated at. Yuri immediately interrogated Victor. “Are you okay? Was it something I did? I’m sorry this is all my fault!” Victor smiled, “Well you’re not wrong it was your fault…” Yuri apologized as soon as the words left Victor’s mouth. “I’m so sorry! I’ll be more careful next time! Oh I knew it was my fault-” Victor started to laugh. “Victor this is no laughing matter! I’m so sorry!” Victor grinned, “Your eyes have to stop being so beautiful so I don’t get lost in them and fall again.” Yuri’s face was almost completely red. “Practice was good today. Why don’t we go out to eat today?” Yuri nodded, speechless from Victor’s compliment.


End file.
